Ariana Malfoy
by IshipEnnardandBaby
Summary: This is about my OC Ariana Malfoy. She thinks that she will be disowned for being on hufflepuff
1. Sorting

Hey This is the story of Ariana Malfoy, my OC

Ariana was born June 1st 1981 as Ariana Bellatrix Narciiss Andromeda Walburga Adhara Malfoy she had 2 older siblings named Adhara Malfoy who was born June 3rd 1979 and Draco Malfoy who was born June 5th 1980, Ariana was described as a sweet and kind girl most of the time but sometimes she was strange and mysterious. She had trouble controling her magic and when she was 9 her magic went out of control resulting in the death of her grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy.

Six year old Ariana had been captured by the order of the Phoenix. She was crying in her cell untill she saw her parents and sibling on a humongous hippogriff. Lucius had taken his wand and pointed it at the bars "BOMBARDA" and the bars exploded. Narcissa grabbed Ariana and they got onto the hippogriff with the others and flew away

~August 6th 1992~

Adhara,Draco,and Ariana were in Diagon Alley buying school supplies. They were at Eyloups Owl Shop (Idk what it's called) where Ariana was getting her owl. She was chosen a white scops owl her was fluffy and the size of a tennis ball,Ariana named it Selestia. Next they were in Olivanders Wand Shop. A birch wood 9 and three quarters dragon heartstring surprisingly bendy wand had shown allegiance to Ariana. When they were getting the school books they saw a friend of Draco,Alice Gregorovitch the great granddaughter of Mykew Gregorovitch,a wand maker they waved at her and went on to buy their books.

When the term began the siblings walked through the wall and onto Hogwarts express, they had sat onto a random compartment which the Golden Trio happens to be sitting in. Draco groaned "why must the stupid trio be here"he said misrabley. Harry Potter just glared.

During The sorting ceremony the first years sat nervously.

"Abbot,Kathleen"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Gregorovitch,Alice"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Tombs,Violeta"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Quirrel,Queenie"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lupin,Misty"

"Gryffindor"

"Black,Cedrella"

"SLYTHERIN"

"May,Apricot"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Malfoy,Ariana"

"HUFFLEPUFF?"

"Love good,Luna"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley,Ginerva"

"Gryffindor"

"Black,Rebekah"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Lockhart,Jenna"

"Ravenclaw"

"Snape,Selena"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Bones,Amelia"

"Hufflepuff"

"Thomas,Lisa"

"Gryffindor"

"Creevey,Monika"

"Gryffindor"

"Granger,Elizabeth"

"Gryffindor"

With that the sorting ended as each student got their house badges the feast began. Ariana felt out of place for being in pushed the thought away as she's piled her plate with chicken,mash potatoes,fish sticks,and grilled cheese.

i hope you liked it please review


	2. Making Prefect

Ariana had been getting good grades in the classes she took. Her OWLs were amazing and in potions she had made a 398. She was considered above avrage. Pomona Sprout wanted her to take The newts already but the other heads said she was to young.

One day in the great hall as everyone was eating breakfast. Several people noticed the Prefect and Head table was empty. Professor Dumbledore came to the front of the great hall and announced "today is the day that the prefects and heads are further waiting here they Malfoy,promoted to Head Boy of Slytherin. Adhara Malfoy,promoted to Head Girl of Slytherin. Alice Gregorovitch,Ronald Weasley,Harry Potter,Ginerva Weasley,Violeta Tombs,Vanessa Tombs,Laura Lee and Luna Lexi Mints,Rebekah and Cedrella Black,and Ariana Malfoy promoted to prefects"

They had all got their badges and sat at their original tables the rest of breakfast. After breakfast they went the prefect and head common room. It was hidden in the hall leading to headmasters office. To get in you had to take your wand and say 'Alayadaya'

The common room was beautiful. It had a warm fireplace with a everlasting fire. The seats were made of the finest leather and cushions. It had its own library to study and do dorms were amazing the beds were queen sized. The sheets,covers, and pillows were enchanted with the softest enchants. They spent the day in front of the fire relaxing


End file.
